fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Team Freaks/Episode 7: Freaky Spies!
Freaky Spies (stylized Freaky Spies!) is the seventh episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks. It involves the teams Bursting Fists and Stealth Arrows to sneak in the Hideous Hideout (actually a once-former military exercises for elites troopers) to get the Top-Secret Briefcase (which actually contain an Immunity Card). Part 1 Ike is watching Salvo and Meta Knight having a training in the Training Room. :Ike: Boys, aren't we on a pickle... :Meta Knight: This is actually not that horrible. They are approaching, yes, but Sectonia is still on the lead. :Salvo: I got a feeling that we should focus on individual skills and teamwork in order to get the best of them! :Ike: Can't disagree with you, Salvo. (Heard someone whispering.) Who was that? Rowlet and Ness are whispering about their own teammates, and about who are doing well, who should play better and who had to reconsider his or her teamwork skill. :Ness: (Whispering) I don't think Inkling Girl will help this much, but we agreed that Mario is seemingly less confident than before. Still, the rest should also not getting kooky either. :Rowlet: (Whispering) Yeah! But we can agree that we played better than before and...(Ike pushes two punching bags. Rowlet then spoke normally) Look out Ness, we got spotted! :Ike: (Found the two, whose latter two are behind the punching bags.) Hey boys, if you want to gossip, I suggest you to gossip other than here, since it is not safe doing something else other than training! :Ness: What? (Turn back and realize that he and Rowlet and not alone.) Oh! Sorry, Mr. Ike! Alright Rowlet, I think we should go somewhere else right now... Ness and Rowlet left the Training Room. :Meta Knight: Well look at this. Even them have their own doubt of their own team. :Salvo: Yah! I guess we do, too. Kine open the door and shout at the other. :Kine: Next challenge coming up! Master Hand said that it will take place at the Hideous Hideout! :Ike: Hideous Hideout? Weird place, isn't it? :Meta Knight: Something that the Smash Hands spoke about the renovated once-military exercise for elites that they told us about this yesterday. :Salvo: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go boys! As the two team reach the Hideous Hideout entrance...it is both gloomy but imposing, as well as being behind the thick and solid silver-colored wall. :Stallord: Look at this. Talk about a way to make it more powerful-looking. :Goomba: Certainly not a place to start with for novices! :King Doo: (Shaking up in nervousness) Wow...things are getting more and more intimidating! :Viridi: I would not recommend this place for my friends, trust me! :Isaac: Welp, here come another tough thing. The Smash Hands sure wanted us to play smarter and harder. :Drago: Speaking of them, here they comes! (Pointed at the sky) Master Hand and Crazy Hand arrived and float down to the ground with the players. :Master Hand: Welcome to the Hideous Hideout challenge! This is not a drill as you will see. Seriously, do you think we will take it easy at that? The players remain silent, with various reactions. :Master Hand: Anyway, for this challenge, each of the team have to penetrate the Systematic Security Systems, Security Systems for short, as well as taking on King K. Rool and his Kremling Guards. :Isaac: Wait wait wait! How did he get the role of...leader of the Hideout thingy? :Crazy Hand: We call that a Hideout Boss if you wanted to, and that Hideous Hideout to you, mister! As of K. Rool, he sneaked in out of curiousness, we see him in surprise, and since he is not a player nor anything else, we would think we would need someone for a leader of this hideout and...Well its a bit of long story. And by the way, facing him one-on-one is reckless since we powered him up pretty much! Heh heh! :R.O.B.: Certainly, this have to happen, to avoid making this too easy. :Marx: (Disappointed) Now you have to say that! :Master Hand: The main objective is to retrieve one of the two briefcases at one of the two Briefcase Rooms. You need to go carefully in order to knock out the guards, shut down as many Security Systems as possible, and slow down the other team. Any taken down players will respawn back to the starting zone, but King K. Rool and his men- eh anthropomorphic crocodiles Kremlings will respawn in their Lookout Room faster than you. Bring the correct Briefcase in here, and you will bring victory to your team for the challenge. :Crazy Hand: Albeit the incorrect one is entirely identical to the real one, and anyone who picked the fake briefcase will receive a bad surprise! Ha ha ha ho ho-- Not an automatic Penalty, to ensure you. :Master Hand: Any questions before we starts? R.O.B. raise his hand, but as usual he got ignored. Unlike the other time, he actually didn't raised as usual. :Master Hand: Very well! Now...start silently, because the two entrance door of both sides are guarded. There are big and tough Krushas guarding the north entrance and the south entrance. Notable Events :R.O.B. goes to the north entrance and tried to distract the Krushas with a mobile Gyro, which soon the two Krushas mistook them for something else and chase it, allowing him and his teammates to go inside and the Bursting Fists had to pick the South entrance. :Chibi Robo tried to whip-lash one of them in the head from the behind, but the Krusha quickly catch it and kicked it out. The Team Stealth Arrows went inside without difficulty thanks to R.O.B. :Marx: Hah! Nailed it-- :Kine: Sush! Alright, all we have to do is to never go all on the same path together. We had to be careful at anything in our sight and... Everyone of the Team Stealthy Arrows had been gone except Kine. :Kine: (Desperation) Hey! Wait for me!! :Honchkrow had shut down a camera system, but this give a warning to the Lookout Krew at the Lookout Room. :King K. Rool: Oh drats! Somebody are inside already! Scout through the rooms! Get rid of all spies at all cost! :At the South entrance, Samus use her Ice Beam to freeze the Krushas. This worked this time and the Bursting Fists get inside real quick, with the Krushas defrosted quickly, but confused about what actually happened. :Honchkrow had reached the Trap Room...with K. Rool waiting for him! :Honchkrow: What the-- oh ho... :King K. Rool: Searchin' for the briefcase I see? I will put you to the cells-- prisons for precision-- so surrender and you will not be too harmed! :Honckrow tried to fled but K. Rool's agility and strength is enough to capture the Honchkrow. Honckrow is currently is in the Prison and need to flee quickly to continue. :Chibi Robo had defeated Stallord. The latter one respawn back to the starting zone. :Helmorac King is in Trap Room, as he wondered what happened to Honchkrow. King K. Rool had waited in case anyone else tend to reach here, but Stallord fought back but K. Rool had defeated Stallord by throwing a bomb at him despite a rough fight. :Balloon Fighter had helped Bowser to reach the higher floor by having the latter to grapple on him but with difficulty for the two. :King Doo had suddenly and accidentally defeated Goomba by simply flatten him real hard. :Isaac get caught by a Kritter in the Cuisine Room...when the former one is taking a bagel for eat. :Kritter: Foods are not for the intruders, intruder! (Whispers) Seriously, I think it would be wiser not wasting time in here eating foods, we could see you! :Isaac: (Whispers) Oh, thanks for the advice... :Chibi Robo is also caught by another Kritter. :Viridi had defeated Meta Knight in an intense fight in the Lookout Room while the guards are gone...for a moment, and then a group of Kritters and Klobbers rushes at her as a surprise attack and caught Viridi with relative ease. :Villager had helped Rowlet to shut down the alarm-laser systems. :Swampert had defeated Porky in the Arena Room, and leave as quick as possible to avoid the guards. :Queen Sectonia get caught by a Krusha. Having touched her clothes with his dirty claws, the Krusha got naturally got a slap from her, forcing the latter one to use hygienic gloves. :Krusha: Ouch! The king isn't wrong about hygienes! :Drago sneak around in the Cuisine Room...with K. Rool eating a submarine. :King K. Rool: (Noticed Drago and chomped all of his submarine with one crunch, bit worried) It is to keep my weight, I tell ya! Now...(goes flippant) Freeze, loser! :Drago decide to avoid a fight and outmaneuver K. Rool and as the latter one crushed on an opened fridge and Drago closed it and setted the cold temperature to maximum, almost freezing K. Rool as a result, and then run. :King K. Rool: Did I said "freeze"? Oh boy, the irony... :Kirby had run away from Slurpuff in the Cuisine Room...in K. Rool's sight. :King K. Rool: (Take out) Huh!? More intruders! Heyaaa!! (Break out of the ice and chases the two.) :Helmorac King noticed the fleeing Kirby and Slurpuff...and King K. Rool is standing right in front of Helmorac King while the latter one is looking away. When Helmorac King turn back to ahead he got shocked. :King K. Rool: Alway looking ahead, pesky crow! :Helmorac King tried to fled but soon get caught by King K. Rool. :Mad Piano is caught by a Kopter. :Meta Knight is caught next by a Krook in the Cuisine Room. :Rowlet had helped Impa to found one of the briefcases! Alas, they got caught by the Kremlings the instant they touched it, meaning that going out with the briefcase is not any easier than finding it. :Goomba got caught by a trapdoor, thus he need to get out of there before the Kremlings will get him. :Porky had been seen in the Prison Room by King K. Rool. Porky attempted to slow down K. Rool by fighting him before the Kremling Leader will chase the others. Porky had successfully defeated King K. Rool and the latter is respawned back to the Lookout Room. :Villager had helped Beruka and Impa to take on King K. Rool in the Laboratory Room. This however didn't worked, and K. Rool had caught all of the three. :Link had shat down a camera system, preventing the Kremlings from looking out via cameras for a while. :King Doo get caught by Klobbers and Krushas, after the King of Waddle Doos had panicked from a Klaptrap. :Bowser had defeated Darkrai in the Prison Room. Bowser also fled his captured teammates, much to the opponents dismay. :Inkling Girl had reached the briefcase room. She left path of ink in order to escape quickly before swimming in her ink as a squid. The Kremlings, having a bad feeling about this, try to catch her but unable to caught up, even King K. Rool. Inkling Girl had reached the starting point! :Inkling Girl: Yes! Yes!! Nailed it! Oh yeah, I nailed it so fast! :Master Hand: Sure you nailed it...but there is one way if your team really won...please check if it is fake or real! :Inkling Girl: Fake or real? I'm sure as Neptune that it is real! Open up the briefcase with a smug face...and it is real! It contained a gift card which reads "Immunity Card". Inkling Girl is actually surprised that it is real, as she wasn't too sure after all. :Crazy Hand: (Completely stunned) What in the world-- She really nailed it! Although it is so short, it is kinda sad! :King K. Rool: Yeah, that's stinks a lot, I am having fun too! Oh well, better than not happening at all. What is inside the fake briefcase though? :Master Hand: Good question...Ho ho ho. At the false briefcase room... :Kine: Come to daddy-o Kine! :Crazy Hand: (Telepathy) Attention players! The real briefcase is already been brought to the starting zone by Inkling Girl! Does to the challenge done too fast according to our executives, we will add a bonus challenge in order to add point to two-by-two players. See ya in ten minutes at the Exercise Zone! He he he ha! :Kine: What!? Well then, what does this fake briefcase contain... :Mallo: I think it will be wiser to leave it alone! :Kine: Maybe just a prankster's trick! Open up the false briefcase and... :???: C'est moi!! :Kine and Mallo: (Frightened) What the-- An explosion is heard from the false briefcase room, with the rest of the players being in the starting zone. :Crazy Hand: What was-- Did they opened the fake briefcase with a exploding bomb of a head replica of someone we know!? :Master Hand: Probably Kine and Mallo who are still inside. After fifteen minutes, the regular ten minutes and the remaining five minutes to clean up Kine and Mallo from the explosion's marks, the players and the Smash Hands are at the Exercise Zone...which is actually more like a long and large Obstacle Course. :Bowser: (Excited) Oh man! Obstacle course! I have done this a lot in my gym class during my university career! :Balloon Fighter: Are you serious? This obstacle course seems very difficult! :Knucklemaster: Yeah! Pretty complicated too! :Kirby: Well most of the video game characters do obstacle courses like this in order to be prepare to become a versatile and skilled video game characters. :Impa: Indeed. I actually only did a few of this however... Part 2 :Master Hand: For this extra part, you will be put into a pair of two for your team, and cross the finishing line as fast as you can. There are multiple obstacles such as spinning tunnels, swinging pendulums, holed walls, and big brushes and boulders. Getting hit by anything will not penalize you by seconds but will certainly slow you down if you don't get up quickly. :Crazy Hand: There will be twenty teams, with ten team of two players from each teams! The first place will receive three points, the second to seventh place will receive two points, the eighth to sixteenth will get one point, and the seventeenth to twentieths will get zero points! Nothing! Oh and Inkling Girl, since you singlehandedly bring the briefcase from the first part, you will receive one free point in addition to your incoming points depended on your place. Ho ho ho! :Master Hand: The teams of two will be... Bursting Fists *Isaac & Inkling Girl *Kirby & Helmorac King *Porky & Viridi *Mad Piano & Samus *Darkrai & Sheriff *Mr. Game & Watch and Villager *Rowlet & Inkling Boy *Beruka & Mario *Goomba & Chibi Robo *Impa & Ness Stealth Arrows *Honchkrow & Queen Sectonia *Link & Knucklemaster *Stallord & R.O.B. *Drago & Jirachi *Mallo & Ike *King Doo & Bowser *Meta Kight & Salvo *Slurpuff & Kine *Marx & Balloon Fighter *Swampert & Deoxys :Master Hand: As of Slurpuff and Mario who are penalized from the previous episode, they must be way behind their partner. Two by two, each of you take your turn to complete the obstacle in order to cross the finish line as soon as possible. Notable Events: Top Ten and below After everyone had made their turn, the results are... *Honchkrow and Queen Sectonia reached 1st place with 1 minute, 14 seconds. They had some troubles in Swinging Pendulums but sped it up for the rest. (3 pts) *Drago & Jirachi finished 2nd. They were doing well in most obstacles but had enough troubles to pass through the Big Brushes and Boulders. (2 pts) *Porky & Viridi finished 3rd. They had no specific difficulties but didn't go fast enough to get the earliest time thus letting the two team above to reach first and second, respectively. (2 pts) *King Doo & Bowser are 4th. King Doo is frightened during the Spinning Tunnels, forcing Bowser to carry him for the rest of the course, much to his dismay. (2 pts) *Beruka & Mario are 5th. Mario is showboating a bit during this obstacle, causing him to get stuck in a small hole, much of Beruka's disappointment. (2 pts) *Link & Knucklemaster are 6th. Knucklemaster mistook the Spinning Tunnels for a ride and keep sliding through it, although Link quickly remind him thanks to his chitty-chatty speech. (2 pts) *Mad Piano & Samus are 7th. They have several troubles with the Spinning Tunnels but are doing fine with the rest. (2 pts) *Kirby & Helmorac King are 8th. They had a lot of troubles crossing through the Big Brushes and need to jump up in order to see the path. (1 point) *Darkrai & Sheriff are 9th. They had no problems with any particular obstacles but didn't run fast enough to reach the finish line to get first. (1 point) *Stallord & R.O.B. are 10th. They had a lot of troubles with the Sliding Wave which both of them had been launched very shortly, causing them to lose a good amount of time. (1 point) *The rest of the team who reached from 11th to 17th are Isaac & Inkling Girl, Goomba & Chibi Robo, Slurpuff & Kine, Rowlet & Inkling Boy, Mr. Game & Watch and Villager, Marx & Balloon Fighter and Meta Knight & Salvo. All have one point each, with Inkling Girl having an extra point from the previous part, making a total of two points for her. *The latest three, Impa & Ness, Swampert & Deoxys, Mallo & Ike are 18th, 19th and 20th, respectively, and thus earned no points at all. Since Deoxys had recklessly ran and caused Swampert to be injured, he had to give two points for Swampert because of the extreme recklessness. :King Doo: Well that's a bummer! :Bowser: (Ensuring) Hey don't worry, it is just your little cowardice you need to confront with in order to overcome obstacles and dangerous stuff! Imagine if a friend of yours is about to get attacked by a giant beast or whatever and you run away instead of saving him or her, you will certainly never forgive yourself, so you better be more brave in order to be well appreciated by your henchmen the Waddle Doos and King Dedede. I hope you understand with that! :King Doo: Yeah...sorry about that... :Bowser: Hey, at least we aren't last, but it could be shall I didn't carried you! :Chibi Robo: Don't you two see that Sectonia will be still first place overall? :Bowser: Yeah well-- Oh! Drats, she outplayed me again! Well then, from now on, I officially consider her a big threat, big time! :Honchkrow: Hey, don't talk to my partner like that, mister! :Queen Sectonia: Don't get mad, Honchkrow. The last time I was in an obstacle race like this, I got placed second-last during my university career. :Isaac: But who is in the last place? :Link: If I remembered it was you, Isaac! You tripped on the tires, tangled yourself on the ropes... :Isaac: Okay okay I got it, I shouldn't said that! :Master Hand: Now that the challenge is officially over, time for the Penalty Ceremony at 8:00 PM at the Central House. Central House, 7:45 PM, ahead of the Medical Chamber. :Jirachi: I hope that the poor Swampert will be alright... :R.O.B.: Yeah, and we even talked Deoxys about his recklessness. It is also quite a shock that we got a point penalty like this too! :Slurpuff: Phooey! I know that Drago got disqualified in a certain previous challenge, but a worse behavior like injuring someone during a non-combat challenge, accidental or not, is a bit too much for us! :Ike: Don't worry, Deoxys understand the situation and will not go reckless like he was again. Swampert exit from the Medical Chamber, and is all healed and looked in a perfect shape. :Swampert: Whew! Talk about some wreck! Glad that they have healers and an Audino, otherwise I got to eat a Super Mushroom which I found that it ba-a-ad! Darkrai and Mario came with a gift, while Bowser hold a box of Poke Puffs with a tag "To Swampert, from Brendan. Hang yourself, as you will always be one of my most loyal partners!". :Swampert: Aw thanks boys. That's cool from you and from my trainer. :Darkrai: Don't mention it, we don't like that anyone get injured from an imbe-- I mean someone reckless. :Mario: But don't-a tell me that you don't-a like-a mushrooms-- Bowser tap at Mario and shakes his head as a sign that Mario better not say too much. :Mario: I mean, well, everyone had their own taste. Central Room, Penalty Ceremony :Master Hand: Welcome to the Penalty Ceremony. You know the drill; one of each team's player will be penalized for the next challenge, and the reason from each voter will be either personal or competition-related. We had to warn you this time; this time, the penalized players will also have to give one point for the player with the least points, no matter if they are on the same team or not! The players are mostly shocked. :Crazy Hand: Yeah, shocking I know, but we are on the next world now! No more easy levels, if you know what do I mean. He he he. :Knucklemaster: What? We are on a video game now? :Impa: We are already video game characters if you want to remember. And what does he mean is that it will go a bit more hardcore in term of difficulty. :Knucklemaster: Oh ho! Now we are near the troubles now! :Impa: If you said so... :Crazy Hand: Well well, before anyone of you will speak, I will announce the two Penalized Players...and their name are...Darkrai, for not putting enough efforts for the two challenges and Deoxys, for not being very useful and even eventually injured Swampert at one time. :Darkrai: Aye...I suppose I better not slack off again. :Deoxys: Wait, me? But why? :Swampert: Had you even listened to them? :Crazy Hand: Now, now let's not argue about it. Deoxys, if you keep going reckless and even injure others, your points will be at minimum! :Deoxys: Oh...my, I'm so sorry...I will be more careful from now on. :Master Hand: You better do! Well, now that the Ceremony is over, you can now do what do you wanted. ---- :Master Hand: With the little drama going on, we have a feeling that the tense is getting high. Will it go sky-high and thus we have to put up new rules or anything to lessen the drama? And will Sectonia's dominating first place will continue in a streak or will anyone else will dethrone her? We will see at the next episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks!